millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Philippines)
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? is a Filipino game show based on the original British format of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The main goal of the game is to win 2 million Philippine pesos (earlier 1 million) by answering 12 multiple-choice (previously 15) questions correctly. There are four lifelines: 50:50 (fifty-fifty), Phone A Friend, and Switch and Double Dip. The latter two replaced Ask the Audience, which was used until the 2010 seasons and of Phone-a-Friend until the 2012 season and reused for the 5th Incarnation replacing the People's Pick lifeline instead. Presented by Christopher de Leon (2000-2002) and Vic Sotto (2009-2015). Who Deserves to Be a Millionaire? For four episodes starting from December 12, 2009 to January 2, 2010, a special charity edition of the show was held called Who Deserves to Be a Millionaire?. Each episode comprised one celebrity and a representative from his/her chosen charity playing as a team. Rules stayed the same. The tradition returned on December 4, 2011. The Philippines was the fourth country to use the Deserves title and format; after Chile (2006), Nigeria and China (both 2007). The following are the celebrities who played in this special edition and the prize that they each won: * 2009: ** Efren Peñaflorida for the Dynamic Teen Company (₱400,000) ** Lucy Torres-Gomez (₱150 000; wrong on question 13) ** Sen. Chiz Escudero w/ Renato Escolano (₱250 000) ** Ruffa Gutierrez (₱400 000) * 2011: ** Gloria Diaz (₱400 000) ** Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta from Face to Face and Public Atorni (₱600 000) ** Tessa Prieto-Valdez (₱400 000) ** Aiza Seguerra (₱400 000) Money Trees Top Prize Winners * Sharon Cuneta - ₱2 000 000 (January 9, 2010) * Karl Jonathan Aguilar - ₱2 000 000 (September 18, 2011) * Eduardo Gaeilo Pajinag, Jr. - ₱2 000 000 (October 20, 2013) Top Prize Losers * Kyle Andaya - ₱150 000 (August 23, 2015) ₱1 000 000 winners * Sharon Cuneta - ₱1 000 000 (December 25, 2001) * Amelita Lopez-Forbes - ₱1 000 000 (2001) * Jeremiah Attento - ₱1 000 000 (January 29, 2012) * Jomar Mendoza - ₱1 000 000 (January 19, 2014) * Howie Ponce III - ₱1 000 000 (August 24, 2014) ₱600 000 winners * Coney Reyes - ₱600 000 (March 11, 2010) * Arnell & Sophia Ignacio - ₱600 000 (June 19, 2010) * John Christopher Kiring - ₱600 000 (July 31, 2010) * Maria Teresa Garcia - ₱600 000 (September 22, 2013) * Edwin A. Salagoste - ₱600 000 (June 15, 2014) * Rhommel Go - ₱600 000 (September 13, 2015) * Jose R. Abad - ₱600 000 (October 25, 2015) ₱400 000 winners * Richard Abrigo - ₱400 000 (2009) * Manolo Rivera - ₱400 000 (November 7, 2009) * Prospero Dwight Carlos IV - ₱400 000 (November 14, 2009) * Ivana Sanchez - ₱400 000 (September 14, 2010) * Arthur Ross Guilas - ₱400 000 (September 15, 2013) * Andres Milag - ₱400 000 (October 15, 2013) * Dexter Vilelaurden - ₱400 000 (August 3, 2014) ₱300 000 winners * Diohil Clemente - ₱300 000 (Unknown Date) * Ellen and Rico De La Rosa - ₱300 000 (February 23, 2002) ₱250 000 winners * Paula Camille Lagos - ₱250 000 (July 25, 2009) * Pia Marie Tupas - ₱250 000 (October 4, 2015) * Benedict Bajilidad - ₱250 000 (November 15, 2015) ₱200 000 winners * Leopoldo Viajar - ₱200 000 (Unknown Date) ₱150 000 winners * Ian Dueñas - ₱150 000 (July 25, 2009) (11th question wrong) * Luke Ortiga - ₱150 000 (2009) (11th question wrong) * Joey de Leon - ₱150 000 (2009) (12th question wrong) * Alan Ortega - ₱150 000 (2009) (11th question wrong) * Anjo Yllana - ₱150 000 (2009) (11th question wrong) * Carl Capellan - ₱150 000 (2009) (11th question wrong) * Paolo Bediones - ₱150 000 (October 24, 2009) (12th question wrong) * Mark Wrich Dy - ₱150 000 (2009) (12th question wrong) * Ben De Vera - ₱150 000 (2009) (11th question wrong) * Jones Castro - ₱150 000 (2010) (12th question wrong) * Rowna Estanda - ₱150 000 (2010) (11th question wrong) * Glenn Manuel Asuncion- ₱150 000 (2010) (11th question wrong) * Santi Unlayao - ₱150 000 (2012) (12th question wrong) * Aaron Ronquillo - ₱150 000 (September 29, 2013) (13th question wrong) * Mirasol Gonzal - ₱150 000 (November 3, 2013) (13th question wrong) * Celica Mabalot - ₱150 000 (March 16, 2014) (12th question wrong) * Mika Reyes and Amy Ahomiro - ₱150 000 (May 17, 2015) (9th question wrong) * Alex Nacar - ₱150 000 (June 7, 2015) (8th question wrong) * Kyle Andaya - ₱150 000 (August 23, 2015) (12th question wrong) * Mamu Cielo - ₱150 000 (November 1, 2015) (9th question wrong) * JP Abcede - ₱150 000 (November 8, 2015) (8th question wrong) ₱100 000 winners * Marc Cocolon - ₱100 000 (2009) * Jesson Ricacho - ₱100 000 (2009) * Jackson Lumaban - ₱100 000 (2009) * Ian Smith Brecinio- ₱100 000 (2009) * Leo Laparan II - ₱100 000 (2009) * Jubenson Bautista - ₱100 000 (2009) * Andrea Mellind Madrid - ₱100 000 (2009) * Allan Gabriel - ₱100 000 (2009) * Ronald Joseph Avecilla - ₱100 000 (October 20, 2013) * Toni Rose Gayda & Ruby Rodriguez - ₱100 000 (May 10, 2015) * Red Madrid - ₱100 000 (June 14, 2015) * Clinton Ronquillo - ₱100 000 (July 14, 2015) ₱70 000 winners * Maria Ruzielda Sorrera - ₱70 000 (July 25, 2009) * Jomar-Jay Abela - ₱70 000 (August 1, 2009) * Ruby Bautista - ₱70 000 (2009) * Noli Sarmiento - ₱70 000 (November 14, 2009) * Rosella Eduarte - ₱70 000 (2009) * Maria Ruzielda Sorrera - ₱70 000 (2009) * Aurora Lomibao - ₱70 000 (2009) * Gerardo Allintanahin - ₱70 000 (2010) ₱50 000 winners * Melissa Morallos - ₱50 000 (2009) ₱40 000 winners * Ernesto Paras Jr. - ₱40 000 (September 23, 2001) * Rex Ceralbo - ₱40 000 (Unknown Date) ₱20 000 winners * Richard Gomez - ₱20 000 (July 18, 2009) (9th question wrong) * Edsel Largo - ₱20 000 (July 18, 2009) (7th question wrong) * Gabo Vallecera - ₱20 000 (July 18, 2009) (8th question wrong) * Dennis Selvio - ₱20 000 (August 1, 2009) (10th question wrong) * Roy Angelo Baviera - ₱20 000 (August 1, 2009) (10th question wrong) * Antonio Guerrero - ₱20 000 (August 8, 2009) (8th question wrong) * Arvin Razon - ₱20 000 (August 15, 2009) (9th question wrong) * Joby Encarnacion - ₱20 000 (2009) (7th question wrong) * Pete Ocampo - ₱20 000 (2009) (8th question wrong) * Alquinn Lobos - ₱20 000 (2009) (6th question wrong) * Mark Dimalanta - ₱20 000 (September 5, 2009) (6th question wrong) * Jermaine Casiño - ₱20 000 (2009) (9th question wrong) * Loi Landicho - ₱20 000 (October 31, 2009) (10th question wrong) * Samer Asim - ₱20 000 (October 31, 2009) (9th question wrong) * Joel Enriquez - ₱20 000 (2009 (7th question wrong) * Shelia Millet Navarro - ₱20,000 (2009) (7th question wrong) * Harold Aquino - ₱20 000 (November 7, 2009) (7th question wrong) * Florianne Oning - ₱20 000 (2009) (8th question wrong) * Lawrence Espiritu - ₱20 000 (2009) (7th question wrong) * Edwin Dimaculagan - ₱20 000 (2009) (8th question wrong) * Jewel Rivera - ₱20 000 (October 27, 2013) (12th question wrong on High Risk Money Tree) * Christopher Tan - ₱20 000 (August 2, 2015) (7th question wrong) * Jude Galford - ₱20 000 (August 16, 2015) (11th question wrong on High Risk Money Tree) ₱0 winners * Alan Navarro - ₱0 (October 31, 2009) Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions